


Am I Wrong

by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, not everything is as it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl
Summary: What if the world you thought you knew wasn't so Black and White. Good and evil. Harry James Potter isn't who he thinks he is. But neither are the people he used to hate. Whoever the puppet master is will be dearly devastated when his plans are shattered before most of them even being. And who is the one trying to save everything and everyone one before it's too late?





	Am I Wrong

Harry looked around the garden. His 'family' had left to go to the store and told him to continue to work in the yard. Harry knew today was the day. He was turning 11 tomorrow according to his friend. Speaking of his friend she'd be arriving any minute to help Harry leave. He was running away once and for all. Shiva came up to him. She was a snake that he could somehow talk to through she never explained why. 

"Little Master are you ready to go?" asked Shiva as she came to rest around his neck. Harry nodded. "Okay, we are going to that bar I showed you. The man we are looking for is there right now but we need to hurry," said Shiva. Harry nodded and began walking. It took 15 minutes to get to the Bar from before. Harry couldn't really make out the name of the bar. "Do you see that Blonde over there?' asked Shiva. At Harry's nod she continued, "Walk over there ask him if he's Lucius Malfoy and then tell him you're Harry Potter and you need help." said Shiva. Hary walked over to the older man. 

" Are You Lucius Malfoy?" asked Harry. Lucius looked down at him.

"Yes, and who might you be," the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Harry Potter Sir, and I was wondering if you could help me?" asked Harry. 

"Harry Potter, you say? And what could I help you with?" asked Lucius Malfoy curiously. 

"My snake told me that you could get me away from my horrid family and somewhere safe," said Harry. Lucius Malfoy thought for a moment. Harry Potter was living like a prince according to Dumbledore. So what was so horrid about his family. Did he get one too many timeouts or something?

"What is it that your family does to you exactly?" asked Lucius Malfoy. 

"Well sir, they have me do all the housework. Like cleaning and cooking. And if I don't do it right I get beaten and no food or water for two days. Sometimes it's longer like a week. My snake referred to it as being treated like a house elf. Whatever that is. My snake also told me I'm a wizard. But I don't really believe when she says that. Because according to my aunt and uncle I'm a freak. And I thought that was my name until I was six when I teacher told me my name was Harry Potter."  Said, Harry.Lucius Malfoy was shocked this boy needed to be medically treated and then most likely taken to Gringotts. 

"Come with me first you need to see a doctor and then we will have to visit the bank," said Lucius Malfoy. 

 


End file.
